Blood Red Rose
by WolfsHowl098
Summary: Heard of the great Sherlock? Did you think you knew everything about him? You're wrong, everyone is wrong. He was real as you and me. In fact he was as real as this world is right now. There's a few secrets you might've not heard. They're all hidden here. Dear reader, if you want to know just read this book and find out...
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell silently on to the gloomy buildings. The sound of horses trotting along the pavement outside the safe cover of houses and buildings. Grey clouds covered the once pale blue sky. It wasn't that surprising. London, after all, was the capital of England. And in England there wasn't much sun. But something was wrong. Even the animals could sense it.  
Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He was a legend. His books became best-sellers and his main character was still talked about in the 20th century. Sherlock Holmes. The famous, fictional detective. Nothing went past him or his faithful assistant, the one with a calmer, more dignified mind and better manners. Those to made a great pair. But where they really fictional? How did someone like Arthur come up with these mind whacking cases and their answers?  
This might have caught you off guard dear reader. Some of you might think: Why change the subject on to a 'fictional' detective? There's a big reason you see.  
Sherlock Holmes was real. I say 'was' because he died of old age. Nobody remembered him because they were all killed off. By who? Why, London's most famous and mysterious killer of course.

**J. T .R**

_...But what if someone survived?_

**A/N Please comment/review at least 5+ for the next part, not really that important but gives me a writing boost. Thanks to anyone who does though. Also I published this on FictionPress because of the fact that it is mostly my work. However I posted this here because of the fact it includes Sherlock Holmes & Watson a bit. I have a poll for any of you people with accounts. Please vote it all helps with the writing or you can review (people with/out accounts).  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was another rainy day in London. Chatter coming from the roads and people walking with umbrellas with one hand. Sounds of horses trotting along the grey roads. Clouds loomed over the men, women and children. No sun was seen for 2 weeks and people needed to get out and catch up with their grocery shopping. Today was going to end badly for one family. Unless maybe a miracle happened.

It was a normal afternoon for the Smith's. They had lunch and watched some T.V. Some new film of a detective came out and the son of the family, the heir of the H.L Company, wanted to see it. He always wanted to know more about the detectives of the past. After all he once wanted to become one too. Until, of course, he heard he was the heir to the H.L company. He could get all the money he wanted without doing any work. His father, Henry Lewis Smith, wanted his son to be the best and have the best. Henry, the father, had 2 children, 2 sons in fact. William, the eldest, and his other son John, the youngest, John was a good kid and wanted to become a doctor even though he was so young. The boys were both still young. The oldest being 13 whilst the younger 9. Their father loved them both dearly.

It just so happened that the film that was going out was called 'Sherlock Holmes and The Shadow Games'. Of course this caught the attention of William as he worshipped Sherlock for his logical thinking and attitude. Whilst Will, as his family called him, knew he couldn't be like his hero he still wanted to know more of the famed 'fantasy' character. His father was always worried for the boy, who wouldn't? The boy was without friends and was more closed up then he should have been. Even though the boy was in year 7 he had no friends what so ever. Unless, of course, you counted his brother and the servants that worked around the mansion. This was probably the thing that worried him the most. But there were bigger worries too. Like, perhaps, the one that his wife had a terminal disease, Heart Cancer. There still was no cure and if there was, he would give all his money to save her. Even his own life. But it was too late. The only thing that could've cured her was out of reach as he, no they, found out too late

This would shock the boys. They loved their mother dearly and didn't want to let go of her. It was hard to do so when she had to go for a daily check up. And now they're always asking where she is. It would break their hearts. It did the same to him but his heart would break once more when he would see their faces.

Henry couldn't bear the thought of them finding out by themselves. Why did this have to happen? They were so young! But he had to tell them by himself otherwise they wouldn't trust him. Ever!

"Mary, call the boys here," called Henry making up his mind.

"Yes sir, would you like to have some tea as well?" the young maid replied. Henry however shook his head and looked out of the large window in his study. Rain was pouring down the cobble pavement in front of the mansion and the sun was blocked by large grey clouds. It just showed how he felt. A low rumble could be heard from above. Henry sighed and massaged the area between his eyes. The room he was in was his private study. Books surrounded the walls all hard-covers and ancient-looking. Three chairs were there. One behind the desk filled with paperwork, a lamp, a silver tray and a laptop. There wasn't any room for anything else. The chairs weren't that comfy either, well except for the one behind the desk. That was his place after all. The other chairs were made out of dark oak and had small rough leaf green 'cushions'. It fit the room as the furniture was made out of dark oak and any material that wasn't wood was a darkish green. It reminded Henry of the forest he once went to, once he moved from the country with his mother he couldn't go there no more. He wasn't allowed to go outside once they went to live at his grandfathers. A knock sounded on the wooden doors.

"Sir, I bought them here." A voice sounded behind the door.

"Thank you, you're dismissed for now." Henry replied calmly. However his thoughts were muddled up with the consequences of what he would have to say.

"Dad! Why did you called us over here? I nearly finished the last boss!" screamed John. Henry just looked sorrowfully at his sons. The atmosphere in the room dropped down and John turned as serious as any young 9 year old could.

"Father, why had you called us here?" asked William.

"Your mother is sick. She..." Henry was interrupted by John.

"Mom's sick? Why haven't you told us? Why? Why? Why?" John cried.

"Son! How was I supposed to tell you when you're just KIDS?" Henry replied. William just nodded at his father. Knowing full well the reason why he hadn't told them. He knew what his father was going to say.

"Father, I will try and calm down John. For now leave us alone." said William. Henry looked at his son before nodding and mouthing the words 'I'm Sorry' to his eldest son.

"Lil' Bro? You know why father didn't tell us the truth. It broke his heart too you know?" William talked calmly to his brother. The sounds of sobbing were loud and clear however they where getting quieter than before. John looked up to his brother, his older brother, John knew deep inside that William was right but he couldn't bear the truth.

"I know that Will...but," John's voice was quite his sobbing was gone and the only sound around them was the sound of the pouring rain. William nodded at his brother.

"We have to be strong for father, he has to bear the pain of loosing his wife," William told his brother. " What if he thinks that we will leave him too?" John looked shocked. He hadn't thought of that. "What if he goes away from this world too? Because he thought that we hated him?" William looked at his brother. Although they were closer than most siblings he still didn't know what John usually thought. John looked to find his brother staring at him with a questioning look. Tears were dripping from John's face.

"Would it have been my fault?" William shook his head at his younger sibling.

"No, however we must apologize to him and help him out." William once again shook his head before standing up from his kneeling position. His legs were hurting from the pain. John stood up right after his brother and sprinted to his father's office door. John ran up to the door not even knocking. The door flung open and the sight of his father quietly sobbing nearly broke the young boy's heart.

"I'm sorry dad, I never meant to do that. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The young boy wailed.

It was a month later...

Shadows loomed over the crowd. The sounds of sobbing could be heard. The graveyard was having a new resident. Anne Schneider Smith. The former wife of Henry Smith as well as mother of John and William Smith. Her death would have come anyway. That's what the doctors told him. Heart Cancer wasn't curable in those stages; even in the early stages the chance of curing HC (Heart Cancer) was 13%. The priest muttered his last words and let the men lower her down to her resting place in the St. David Cemmentary. John sobbed on his older brothers shoulder. Their father rubbed circles on their backs. He felt the pain of his wife's death but he couldn't bear to let his sons see him cry.

**A/N Second part of the prolouge please comment for the third and final part. I made it longer for you guys.**


End file.
